


They Call Me Brownie

by Sunshineditty



Series: Pictured Inspiration [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me Brownie

“What do you call your mount?”

“Brownie.”

The mage looked askance at the gleaming white coat of the grazing horse.

“It's not brown.”

Meriel shrugged. “They're all named Brownie.” She felt there was no reason to remember whatever name the mount might've had and why should she? “They all die eventually so it's easier if they have the same name.”

For some reason the mage looked horrified instead of impressed by Meriel's logic.

She would never understand mages.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Skyrim and started playing it again, though this time I modded the crap out of my game for a new start. One of the mods, Convenient Horses Herding, names any horse you use. I tend to keep the same horse until s/he is killed in battle and then just pick up another one. I can never remember their names and this was born.


End file.
